suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Chtholly Nota Seniorious
Chtholly Nota Seniorious is a Fairy Leprechaun who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is the main heroine of the Suka Suka series. Background '''Chtholly Nota Seniorious '''is a Leprechaun, one of a race of Disfeatured fairies who look similar to the Emnetwhits or rather humans. Chtholly is currently the oldest of the fairies at the Fairy Warehouse. She is also the wielder of the strongest sword of the Regal Braves, Seniorious. Becoming a Fairy Soldier Growing up, Chtholly had a senior older fairy whom she admired. After her death, Chtholly was chosen to be Seniorious' wielder and was forced to become a Fairy Soldier. Mental Degradation Due to the extensive use of her venenum, Chtholly's started experiencing weird visions of a red haired-girl, Elq Hrqstn. Later, she collapsed from the experience and fell into a coma. In the weird dream world, Chtholly meets Elq who allows her to return back the real world, so that she keep her promise to Willem. After returning, Chtholly became mostly human. She could still generate her wings, but as a result, her hair started turning red and she started to gradually experience slow memory loss. By the time, she reaches the surface, Chtholly had already forgotten the name of most of the fairies at the Warehouse, including Collon Rin Purgatorio. Death During her time at the surface, Chtholly starts getting visions of Lilia Aspray, as her relationship with Willem becomes closer and he proposes to her. The next day, during a minor earthquake, Chtholly starts hearing Elq's call again while she is on a walk with Willem. Shortly after, an earthquake occurs and she gets sucked into a series of tunnels with Willem and Grick Grickhouse. Chtholly then gets called Elq and in a trance leads Willem and Grick to Elq's frozen body. There she suffers a relapse with her mind almost being devoured and her hair turning almost fully red. Chtholly then collapses as a Timere attack begins on the recovery team there. After escaping the collapsing tunnel, Willem manages to get her out of the tunnels and takes her to one of the rooms in the airship to rest. By this time, Chtholly is almost comatose. As Willem and the others desperately fight to save everyone on the ship, Chtholly has another meeting with Elq who explains to her both her past and the real nature of Leprechauns who were race created from the fragments of Elq, a Visitor child who was unable to fully comprehend her own death. As the battle escalates, Chtholly watches the events from her view in the dream world. Seeing Willem's battered body, Chtholly pleads with Elq to let her go back. Elq refuses stating that Chtholly doesn't have any time left, but Chtholly still insists as she has to keep a promise to Willem. After some reassurance from Chtholly, Elq reluctantly agrees to let Chtholly go. Back in the real world, Chtholly gets up and walks towards Nopht's position. There she picks up Desperatio, just as Willem and Nephren are about to fall off the airship to the surface. Despite Nopht's pleas for her stop for the sake of everyone's happiness, Chtholly states that she doesn't need to be happy, as she is already "The happiest girl in the world." Chtholly then leaps off the airship and rescues Willem and Nephren, just as they are about to crash into the ground. Chtholly then uses her last remaining strength to fight off the Timere. During the battle, her body is almost torn apart and Chtholly is forced to use her Fairy Gate to decimate all of the Timere. After the battle, Chtholly gets up one last time and returns to Willem and Nephren. There, she erases Nephren's mental degreadation and says "Thank you" to a battered Willem, right before dying with a smile on her faceSuka Suka Volume 3, Chapter 4.. Aftermath After the battle, Chtholly's body is recovered by the Guardian Wings Corp and is taken back to the Fairy Warehouse for burial. Seeing Ithea's history it can be inferred that leprechauns loop-reincarnate which means what happened to Ithea could also happen to Chtholly. In Episode 12 of the anime, there's a baby who looks like Chtholly, implying that she has been reincarnated now into "Riel". Appearance In life, Chtholly had long sky blue hair and blue eyes. She is more feminine than Ithea and wears a blue dress with her signature floral hat, which was a gift from Willem. In battle, Chtholly wears a black/navy blue Guardian Wings military uniform as well as steel armor. Personality Chtholly displays the personality of an exemplary warrior. As an older sister figure, Chtholly is very kind, calm and composed and tries her best to act mature. However, she can get easily embarrassed and burst into spurts of anger whenever Ithea teases her. Chtholly also loves sweets especially butter cake, but refuses to eat them in front of other people because likes devouring them. Chtholly is also quite impulsive and will often act before thinking e.g. asking Willem for a kiss, confessing to him on the spur of a moment, often regretting it later. She can also get easily jealous and can instantly fly into anger, with regards to Willem She also often acts very moody and was initially easily depressed because she had resigned herself to death as a warrior, after an experience when an older fairy she admired died during a battle. However, she secretly wants to resist her fate and find happiness for herself, which she finds in Willem. Weapon The Dug Weapon that Chtholly wields is the holy sword, Seniorious. She is mostly skilled with it, however, she doesn't know how to activate its curse. During her final stand on the surface, Chtholly wields Desperatio which is Nopht's weapon. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Chtholly has the ability to manipulate her venemum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her venenum, Chtholly can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Chtholly has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Chtholly develops expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem who is still strong, despite possessing a weakened body. Trivia * Chtholly is the first fairy to leave a body behind after death. Prior to this, most Fairy Weapon Soldiers would vanish into sparkles of light, however, due to Chtholly becoming a human, this seems to have negated it. * It is implied that after Chtholly's death, Chtholly was reincarnated into Riel, a fairy who is born during the events of Suka Moka. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characers Category:Faries Category:Deceased Characters